


【盾冬】追忆似水年华

by Be_Icecream



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, another universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: *补档，已脱坑，就当纪念吧*if Steve Rogers sacrificed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	【盾冬】追忆似水年华

#the story teller

Sarah是纽约时报的记者，在这天之前，她并不出名。但在这天之后，她成了纽约城最抢手的记者。

这一天，她的闹钟在7：00A.M准时响起（以最令人窒息的“丁零零”声），在继续在床上翻滚了十分钟之后，她终于烦躁地抓了抓自己蓬乱的棕发，然后穿好衣服一骨碌下了床。  
一尘不变的刷牙、洗脸、用一次性卷发棒卷好那些不服贴的刘海、涂上自己唯一一支昂贵的口红、确认今天所要做的访谈和抓起在匆忙之余塞进面包机的两块北海道吐司，Sarah终于赶在八点之前出了家门。  
匆忙跑到离家最近的那个公交站的时候，她正好赶上最后一班能够途径时代广场的巴士，司机不耐烦地按了按喇叭，示意她赶紧上来。Sarah朝他感激地一笑，然后赶忙上了车。  
这一班的巴士是照例的拥挤，就像是两个世纪前的作家们会在自己的现实主义小说里会比喻的那样——一个拥挤不堪的弥漫着各种味道的沙丁鱼罐头，里边是各种各样翻着白眼的沙丁鱼，他们没有选择，只是这个时代的附属品和牺牲品。  
Sarah的手机出乎意料地响了。  
“There is a tavern in the town，in the town  
And there my true love sits him down，sits him down……”  
那是很老的一首歌了，也是她从童年以来最喜欢的一首歌，而她的好友Betty总是会张着好看的红唇嘲笑她老土的品味（她的唇上涂着的口红色号还是今年最流行的1946 red velvet），如果这时候Betty在她旁边的话，她准会又笑出声来。  
Sarah用仅剩的右手艰难地掏出了裤兜里的手机并把它夹在脸颊和肩膀之间的位置，她的左手正拿着一杯滚烫的摩卡咖啡。  
手机屏幕上闪烁的来电人是“主编”。

“Sarah小姐，在说明正事之前，我是否可以问问你刚才在做什么？”

Sarah吐了吐舌头，她确信这个动作绝对不会被她那一言不合就发脾气的上司所看到，而她亲爱的Amy——她的顶头上司，此刻一定在办公室里边指挥着其他人为她磨她那金贵的咖啡豆，一边欣赏着自己上周末新做的指甲。

“我刚挤上巴士，好吧，这真是太抱歉了，我的错……”

“这无所谓了，我希望你以后可以把自己的闹钟调早一点，好吗？但是，我现在不需要你赶快赶回总部了，这事情很急……你是个新手，你才来公司一年，按照你的资历本不应该接这个任务，但是……我得告诉你，Sarah小姐，你今天有个很重要的采访，你被指定了。”

“是什么采访？”Sarah的心开始狂跳起来，她能预感到有什么重要的事情需要她去做，也许是她人生中最妙不可言的时刻。

“你去过布鲁克林吗？”  
“什么？”  
“现在、立刻、马上，不论用什么方法，在一个小时之内去布鲁克林。”  
Sarah捏紧了自己的衣角：“不好意思，您是说布鲁克林吗？”  
“是的，没错，布鲁克林。”Amy的声音有些颤抖，“你得去那儿采访一个人。”  
“谁？”  
电话那端停顿了几秒，接下来的名字让Sarah的眼睛瞬间睁大——  
“美国队长。”

#the beginning of the story

Sarah跳下了的士，然后肉疼地把手中的十美元递给了驾驶座上的司机——一个十分年轻的男士，他的头发是纯粹的金，就像白日里最炽烈的阳光，透过圣彼得大教堂被分割成多个部分的玻璃时落在耶稣像上的斑驳和细碎，每一个来做礼拜的基督教徒都会为之而心醉神迷。  
然后这个金发的年轻人给了她一个微笑：“祝您今天愉快。”  
“谢谢你。”  
Sarah也给了他一个甜蜜的微笑。不知道有谁曾经说过，“我要祝你今天愉快”——是这样吗？我要祝你今天愉快，而明天的愉快，我要等到明天再给你。  
一个东方的诗人（也许是个作家），Sarah喜欢那些东方的诗歌和散文，尤其是中国的——这个有着神秘而奇幻的文化的国度，总能让她找到生活中，至少在纽约，找不到的那种能一直沉入水中的就此安眠的感觉。  
她从没来过布鲁克林，也许她小时候被自己的母亲带过来拜访过她的祖母，但她丝毫没有印象了。  
Sarah看了看手机：纽约时间2119年7月4日上午9:08  
事实上她已经迟到了八分钟，但是也许，好吧，也许，那个令全美甚至整个世界都敬重的美国队长并不会为之而责怪她呢？  
毕竟他在电视里是那么英俊又温和。  
照着Amy发给她的GPS定位，Sarah很容易地找到了地图里插着小旗子的那个地方——一个门牌号为“S704”的小别墅，外围是一个小花园，越过篱笆可以看到里边种着许多三色堇和满天星，可能还夹杂着一些没开花的勿忘我。  
原来美国队长喜欢种花？Sarah暗自猜测，这可跟她想象中的不太一样。事实上她只能在电视上看到这位家喻户晓的超级英雄，他的声音跟他的外表一样，有些柔软又有些温和，那跟他小鹿一样的绿眼睛相得益彰。  
她握成拳的右手在门上扣了扣。  
很难说是因为如今的美国的治安比曾经好了很多（这大概得益于一个世纪前的那场深入骨髓、突如其来的分离使重新相聚的人们学会了珍惜生活、和谐相处），还是美国队长对自己的安危毫不担心。  
她猜想是后者。  
不管怎么说，门已经打开了。  
“Sarah小姐？”  
“您好，是我。”Sarah牵起了一个得体的微笑，伸出双手和眼前的黑人男士握了握手。  
“我是Joe Wilson，你可以叫我Joe。”他热情地笑出了一口白牙，这让Sarah紧张的心情舒缓了不少。  
“噢，老天，您就是猎鹰吗？”Sarah惊讶地说。  
“嘘……”Joe比了一根食指在唇边，示意她小点声，随即俏皮地眨了眨眼，“准确的来说是三代猎鹰。”  
Sarah了然地点点头，放轻了声音说：“队长他在里面吗？”  
“唔，是的，他现在正在自己的卧室里，精神正好着呢。”  
“那么我现在可以进去采访吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”Joe亲昵地拍了拍她的肩。“相信我，他会很高兴见到你的。”

Sarah进去的时候看见美国队长正坐在书桌写着什么，在见到她之后微笑着示意她可以坐在窗边的那张天鹅绒的座椅上，然后自己则坐在了她旁边的沙发上。  
“Sarah小姐，我很感激你能过来，说真的，布鲁克林可不如时代广场那一带那么繁华。”队长冲她甜蜜地微笑，那让她想起歌帝梵最香甜的黑巧克力，最好是酒心的那一种，咬一口就能感到口腔里流动着的可可和红酒的美妙碰撞，这可比皇后区的任何一种被捧上天的热狗和汉堡要好得多。而他的绿眼睛简直比电视上呈现出来的还要令人沉醉，那里面不仅有布鲁克林的参天的树木，也有战争的硝烟和余晖，这让他整个人有了完全不一样的感觉。  
“为您采访是我的荣幸，队长。”Sarah笑着说，从自己的包里掏出一个本子和一支笔，如果这时候Betty在的话又会说她老土了——她总是和周围人格格不入，哪怕这个时代已经没有人再愿意用纸张书写了。既然能够敲键盘就能解决问题，为什么不呢？但Sarah宁可不厌其烦地去那些快要被淘汰的书店里买笔记本，也不愿带上自己的轻薄型笔记本。  
“叫我Bucky吧，不用那么拘束，问你想问的就行。但在这之前，也许我要跟你讲一个关于我自己的很长的故事……”Bucky说，他的声音如同梵婀玲在枝头吟唱，也像从遥远的故乡里飘渺的幽灵。  
Sarah点点头，在笔记本最新的空白页上写下“Bucky’s story”。  
Bucky不自在地摆弄了下自己的金属臂，Shuri给他研制出的最新的材质其实非常好用，而且灵活，但它灵活过了头。就像Bucky的左手臂从没断过一样。  
但他知道，他的左手臂是断过的，在1945年的那列火车上。

#Brooklyn

所有人——所有曾经消失过的人都知道，在灭霸打了响指之后，他们究竟到了什么地方。  
不是死亡后能上升的天堂，事实上他们所在的地方和真实的世界一模一样，他们依旧能看到纽约的蓝天、伦敦的泰晤士河、东京的富士山、巴黎的埃菲尔铁塔和上海的东方明珠，也能看到自己的默默流泪的亲人们——只不过那只能止步于看见了，他们就像在一个平行空间里，成为了原世界的虚无的东西。  
但在那之前呢？  
事实上Bucky并没有很快见到Steve。  
在化成灰的一刹那，Bucky被一种无形的力量传送到了一个巨大的隧道里。那不像是任何一种人类能够挖出来的隧道，那是自然形成的，横亘在辽阔的宇宙间，透过它能够看到周围漂浮的星云、转动的小行星和快速穿过的彗星和陨石。  
隧道上如同巨大的全息屏，在他目光所至处播放着一帧一帧的画面，就像他曾经在Steve家见到过的那种电影胶片，只不过他并不能见到这些胶片的尽头，它们是没有尽头的河流。  
Bucky好奇地走近去看，画面中掠过许多人的脸，但始终围绕着两个人……那是他的脸，还有Steve。  
在瓦坎达笑着拥抱他的Steve，站在飞机上拍着他肩膀的Steve，扔下盾牌说着会陪他到尽头的Steve，桥头上喊他名字的Steve，二战中奋勇杀敌的Steve，火车上嘶声力竭喊他名字的Steve，还有……最初的Steve。  
Bucky着迷地伸出手去触碰他的小Stevie的瘦削的脸。  
时空在那一瞬间骤然扭曲，无形的指针开始疯狂地转动，他什么也看不清了，只能任凭自己在充斥着极光的隧道里穿行，紧接着是没有止境的坠落、坠落、坠落。  
坠落、坠落、坠落。  
坠落、坠落、坠落。

停止。

“Bucky？”  
Bucky几乎要流出泪水，那是他记忆深处的声音，有岁月的灰尘、刺骨的风雪和火车的轰隆声，火光里的焦急的脸。  
见Bucky不说话，Steve又叫了他一遍：“Bucky？你还好吗？”  
Steve的金发在他眼前闪闪发亮，那是瓦坎达宁静的岁月里每日都能触碰到的东西。在小屋里，有温顺的羊群、活泼的叫他“white wolf”的孩子们、疯长的青草，没事的时候Steve会和他住在一起；有事的时候他们一个月见不到面，但在结束的那一天Steve会立马赶到瓦坎达来见他，他连披满尘土的战服都来不及脱下就迫不及待地给他一个湿漉漉的吻。  
而Bucky则会笑着嫌弃他长得毛茸茸的胡须，然后Steve就会把他抵到床边吻他最脆弱的脖颈。  
那段时间的Steve简直不像Steve了，他的黏人劲令Bucky难以招架，你很难想象那是美国队长——美国正直的象征，如果爱戴他的人民能够见到他这副模样一定会瞠目结舌，就像Sam每回来串门时的表情一样。  
活像生吞了一个鸡蛋，或许是个饱满多汁的李子？  
Bucky不知道，他不知道Sam到底是怎么想的，但他相信Sam确实把他当作自己的朋友，而不是把他当作冬日战士——九头蛇的冰冷的武器，他的双手上沾满了血，哪怕那并不是他自愿。如果你要说问他自己记不记得到底杀了多少人，那答案必定是否认的——你能奢望一个武器能有记忆吗？只不过这个武器是个人形的，但九头蛇可不会让他拥有人的其他特质和权利，他所经历的只能是冰冻再解冻，解冻再冰冻，解冻、冰冻、解冻、冰冻。  
或许他们还会赏赐他些别的什么，比如，抹去他的记忆再来一遍？  
Bucky张了张口，感觉嘴里苦得发涩：“Steve？”  
“嘿，是我，你现在觉得怎么样？”  
Bucky摇了摇头，失而复得的狂喜让他的语言功能丧失殆尽，他只能一遍一遍地重复着Steve的名字，这使得Steve被吓得不住地安抚他。  
“你还想吐吗？我就提醒过你，每次出去不要喝太多酒。”Steve故意板着脸教训他，“那些姑娘们总能说服你喝下去，是不是？”  
Bucky陷在枕头里呜咽了一声，然后轻声说：“我想你了，Steve。”  
像是呓语。  
于百年光阴中的尘埃，他在多个午夜梦回时都会无法自抑地叫他的名字——他的Steve，他早已牺牲的爱人。  
我想你这句话怎么说不出口呢？这世间说一句“我爱你”、“我想你”可不是像吃饭喝水那么简单吗？只要你想。但他却再也没能说出口，他辗转于复仇者联盟的总部和瓦坎达之间，两点一线，只有歇息的片刻才能去布鲁克林瞧一眼，尽管那里早已有了翻天覆地的变化，他们从前的房子——他们的家，早就不知所踪了。  
美国队长是不能脆弱的，因为他是美国队长。这只是一个称号，而重要的也恰恰是这个称号，至于究竟是一代美国队长还是二代美国队长、这个美国队长究竟是姓Steve还是Barnes又有什么重要呢？  
人们需要的是一个能够保护他们的超级英雄，而不是一个会流泪的普通人，更不是一个布鲁克林男孩。  
这点他很清楚、他们都很清楚，他们——Tony、Natasha、Banner、Sam、Thor、Wanda……所有人，他们都明白这一点。以至于Tony醉醺醺地拿着白兰地来找他喝酒的时候，他没有拒绝。  
他们都是天涯沦落人。  
Tony打着酒嗝说Pepper的孩子快要出生了，说Peter居然瞒着他恋爱了，说Thor总是闷闷不乐像个鳏夫，说Banner谈恋爱了也依旧不懂风情真该让Natasha好好教教他，说了很多，说得Bucky手足无措，他们两个之前还在俄罗斯大打出手。  
最后Tony哽咽着说他对不起队长。  
Bucky沉默着喝下手中的白兰地，酒精刺激得他的眼泪止不住地流。  
“那是Steve自己的选择，不是你的错，Tony。”  
他想起很久以前在瓦坎达的草地上，Steve躺在他的腿上，身边是潺潺的溪水，那场景像极了曾经在布鲁克林的时光。Steve叹息着说：“Bucky，我对不起Tony。”  
到底谁亏欠谁呢？谁又该说抱歉？如果真要分对错，那么作为一切源头的他是不是该自我了断？  
Bucky自嘲地笑笑，长长的头发散落下来，盖住了他颤抖的睫毛。  
他们都喝醉了。最后的最后Tony恳求他接任美国队长，他也没有拒绝。真可悲，Stark也会恳求人吗？

Steve奇怪地去看Bucky陷在枕头里的脸，好笑地说：“我一直在你身边，不是吗？”  
Bucky抬眼看他，Steve的容颜像滚烫的岩浆在他心底汹涌，他想：  
要不我吻他吧？  
他扯着Steve背带裤上的肩带就吻了上去。  
Steve没有挣扎。他小心翼翼地承受着Bucky突如其来的热情与温柔，他们的舌尖相触、津液交换，Bucky口腔里的味道果然是牛奶味的——和他无数次成年来的梦境丝毫不差。他又惊又喜，他无论如何也想不明白为什么出去和姑娘们喝完酒的Bucky会吻他，这意味着其实Bucky和他有同样的心意吗？  
“我想你……Steve，我真的好想你……”Bucky不住地说，他分不清自己究竟身在何处，是梦境还是现实，抑或是他自己荒谬的幻想。  
“我在这里，Bucky，我在这里。”Steve抚慰性地去吻他的发丝、他的眉毛、他的眼睛、他的鼻子、他的嘴唇，“我会一直陪你到世界尽头。”

Bucky一觉睡到了第二天的下午，百叶窗被人为地拉开了，午后的阳光落入屋子里让他有了晕眩感。他揉了揉眼睛，转过头看到了安然睡在他身边的Steve，他脸上每一根毛茸茸金色的汗毛都清晰可见。他们昨晚连衣服也没有脱，就像两个狂欢到凌晨的醉鬼，他自己的口腔里还流连着酒和牛奶混合的味道。  
他的心柔软得一塌糊涂，只能悄悄地将嘴唇贴在Steve的额头上，心说：  
早上好，Steve。

1937年的6月15日，Bucky吻住了Steve的嘴唇。历史的指针悄然逆转，蝴蝶扇动着翅膀洒下一地粉末。  
Bucky和Steve恋爱了。  
姑娘们都知道了，在街上偶然遇见他们俩的时候都会愤愤地瞪Steve一眼，又会委屈巴巴地看Bucky一眼，控诉着他为什么如此无情。Dot，那个Bucky曾经亲密地叫着的女孩，只能穿着碎花裙子含着眼泪给了Bucky一个响亮的巴掌。  
好吧，Steve无奈地拿着鸡蛋给Bucky敷脸一边安慰他，谁让你之前那么招女孩们喜欢呢？你以前不也那么享受？  
Bucky冷哼了一声，又咬着嘴唇笑起来，你是不是吃醋了，Stevie？  
Steve瞪了着他，只是故作的凶狠，蓝眼睛里闪着细碎的光。  
好吧好吧，Bucky举起并着的手指作发誓状，我向上帝起誓，我今后只爱Steve一个人。  
他们在Steve的屋子里打闹，十九岁和二十岁的青年人年轻气盛，总是容易擦枪走火。所幸总在关键时刻就能听见Sarah在厨房里喊他们：男孩们，你们今天还吃不吃晚餐了？

他们开始疯狂约会。有时候在树林里，Bucky坐在草地上，Steve就拿着画板给他画肖像，他总是坐不住，这让Steve说他不是一个合格的模特，他就笑嘻嘻地打岔；有时候在大街上，盛夏的日光让他们背脊上的汗打湿了白衬衫，Bucky大呼着好热，然后买下两个冰淇淋，把草莓味的递给Steve，牛奶味的留给自己，吃到尽兴处Steve总会忍不住去亲吻他沾了一点冰淇淋的嘴角；有时候则在小酒馆里，昏黄的灯光下Steve的脸模糊不清、若隐若现，如临梦境。

Bucky21岁生日的时候他们彻底拥有了彼此，Steve莽撞地在他身体里冲撞，惹得Bucky又舒服又难受，Steve歉意地吻去他眼角的泪水，小声说：  
生日快乐，Bucky。

1943年，Bucky照例去参了军。同年，Steve也如同原来那样打了血清，成为了第一位超级士兵。  
那一年他们互相写信，从该死的德国佬到总是泥泞的草地，Bucky抱怨说他的衣服总是洗不干净，因为即使洗干净了第二天也总会溅上泥点和血迹；Steve说有位姑娘扯着他的领带要吻他，被刚好看到的Peggy特工制止了。  
Bucky酸溜溜地回他说你现在可比我受欢迎，对吧？Peggy又是谁？她长得美吗？  
Steve一笔一画在信纸上写：我永远只爱你。

后来信断了。历史的车轮滚滚而下，Bucky照旧被九头蛇的人抓了进去，Steve拼着命来找他，Zola的脸在火光里辨认不清。

小酒馆里的歌依旧唱得欢快，他的战友们在钢琴边侃侃而谈，他们唱：  
There is a tavern in the town,in the town  
And there my true love sits him down,sits him down  
And drinks his wine as merry as can be  
And never,never thinks of me  
Fare thee well,for i must leave thee   
Do not let this parting grieve thee  
And remember that the best of friends must apart,must apart  
Adieu,adieu kind friends,adieu yes adieu  
I can no longer stay with you   
I'll hang my harp on the weeping willow tree   
And may the world go well with thee  
He left me for a damsel dark,damsel dark  
Each Friday night they used to spark,used to spark  
And now my love who once was true to me   
Takes his dark damsel on his knee  
Oh,dig my grave both wide and deep  
Put tombstones at my head and feet   
And on my breast you may carve a turtle dove  
To signify I died of love

Steve带着打着胜仗的满面春风来找他：“准备好跟着美国队长出生入死了吗？”  
Bucky笑着说出那句烂熟于心的话：“那个打架从不会逃跑的小个子，我可得看着他。”  
“那我得要个期限。”Steve说。  
“一辈子？”  
“不。”Steve偏过头去吻他的男孩，“是世界尽头。”

1945年8月15日，日本正式投降，二战结束。他们没有找到红骷髅的飞船，也没有找到那颗传说中的宇宙魔方。  
1946年8月15日，他们结婚了。当时美国同性恋还没合法，他们的婚姻其实不受法律保护，但是那又怎么样呢？他们彼此捱过童年、青春和战争，谁又能阻止他们陪各自到世界尽头？  
后来他们领养了一个孩子，取名叫Sarah，为了纪念Steve在战争中失去的母亲，Sarah一点也不像个普通的女孩子，她喜欢打架，总是在外面和别人打得鼻青脸肿的回家，换来Steve的斥责和Bucky温柔的拥抱。她也像极了Steve和Bucky的结合版，有着酷似Steve的金发和Bucky纯粹的绿眼睛，她甚至十分喜欢穿红白蓝三色相间的条纹t恤。  
Bucky总是会感叹说Sarah就像是上天赐给他们的礼物，Steve温柔地笑着回答说你也是上天赐给我的礼物。

后来Sarah也结婚了，她的丈夫是从小和她打到大的青梅竹马，好吧，不打不相识，不是吗？  
后来Sarah有了孩子，Steve和Bucky有了第一个他们的孙子。  
他们一直住在布鲁克林，直到2011年一个声称自己叫Nick·Fury的男人来找他们，问他们是否有意愿加入神盾局。  
2012年复仇者联盟正式建立，纽约大战后人们重新成为了美国队长和巴恩斯中士的狂热粉丝，络绎不绝的人来到布鲁克林拜访他们，无奈之下Steve和Bucky只能搬进了复仇者联盟的总部。  
后来……后来呢？  
谁知道呢？但一点毋庸置疑——他们都陪对方到了世界的尽头。

在生命的最后一刻，Steve的唇轻轻吻在Bucky的额头，他苍老的声音在风里飘散：  
早上好，Bucky。

蝴蝶的翅膀悄然静止，旋转的指针开始疯狂回转。  
时间终归要回到原点，而偷来的光阴也终归要归还。

Bucky的泪水还未落下，他身边的一切就开始扭曲、扭曲、扭曲、扭曲。

原来这一切都是假的——他和Steve的这一生，他们完满的一辈子，都源于一个谎言。

他还是冬日战士，他还是在那场风雪中掉下了火车，Steve也在第二天被彻底冰封；他们没有等到战争结束，也没有在之后结婚，更没有领养什么孩子。  
他们甚至没有在1937年的6月15日吻上彼此的嘴唇。

他开始上升、上升、上升。  
上升、上升、上升。  
上升、上升、上升。

巨大的隧道悄然重新形成，画面静止，他透过那些透明的物质，看到了宇宙中满目的飞船。

记忆断了。

#I'm with you till the end of the line

"后来呢？您再也没有见过一代队长吗？“Sarah写下最后一个字母，抬头问已经有些困倦的Bucky。  
诚然有超级血清的加持，岁月几乎没有给他的脸上留下什么痕迹，但他的身体机能还是大不如前。

“我找遍了全世界，都没有找到Steve。没有尸体，也没用任何踪迹，就好像他从未在这个世界出现过一样。”Bucky说，“但我知道，他是存在的，而且他一直存在，在这里。”  
Bucky用手指了指自己心脏的位置。  
“我早已和他过完了两次人生。”  
Bucky笑笑，没有再说话。他有些困了。

“我现在明白了，我的名字……对吗？”  
“我想是的。”Bucky冲她眨眨眼，仿佛还是布鲁克林18岁的少年，“你和她长得可真像。”

他睡着了。  
他温和的眉眼经过岁月和战争的洗礼并没有什么改变，哪怕他曾经受过世人的爱戴和轻易转变的憎恶和唾弃，他一生都浸泡在血水里，但他仍然举起了枪，上膛、对准了所有的敌人。

Sarah抹下最后一滴眼泪，轻轻地带上了门。  
门外的Joe正在厨房里热吐司，看见她红肿的眼有些手足无措地问她怎么回事。  
她摇摇头，接过Joe手里的吐司，狠狠地咬了一大口。

#the end of the story

“今日我所要讲的一切，我的笔为我作证，我向耶稣起誓，我绝不说任何一句虚假之言。”Sarah在纸上一字一句地写下，“我要向所有纽约时报的读者坦明——美国队长的一生。”

2119年7月5日上午8:00，全纽约时报的读者在读到这个长达占满全部版面的报道之后流下了泪水。紧接着，这份报纸被销售一空，电子版的下载数量达到了前所未有的人数，各大知名媒体纷纷撰写报道。

“我从未认识过真正的美国队长，我们都是罪人。”一位接受采访的群众含着泪水说。

《华盛顿时报》后来评论：“这是两个英雄的故事，他们的人生荡气回肠，从未落幕。”

2130年3月10日 ，美国队长在布鲁克林的家中逝世，享年211岁。

一个世纪后，一位英国诗人有感而发，为他们的故事作了一首诗歌，这首诗在之后的五十年里被广为流传：

我们是布鲁克林的男孩  
我初见你时  
你是小酒馆里最澄澈的眼睛  
我热恋你时  
你是夏日里最美妙的乐章  
我离开你时  
你是风雪中沉默的眼泪  
我回到你身边  
又转而离去  
你回到我身边  
又转而离去  
啊 我的朋友 我的爱人  
我们分别了太久太久  
你可知我追忆往昔  
你可知我落下热泪  
你可知  
我四处寻你？

fin.


End file.
